Sentimientos ¿Equivocados?
by Yeahbabyisme
Summary: Nuevo Summary! ---- Bella Swan esta reiniciando su vida tras un trágico final de la relación con Jacob, ¿Que ocurrirá cuando llegué un ángel del cielo a ayudarla?¿Pero si no quiere aceptar su amor hacia el?
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos equivocados:**

Bella Swan, acaba de romper son su novio, Jacob, pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue el otro hermano de los mas populares y se de cuenta que le ocurren cosas con el?  
Holaa:

Decidí hacer otro Fanfic, pero no crean que dejare de escribir el otro.

Espero que les guste

Los espero abajoo!!

Estelaa.

¿**Cullen?, ¿Swan?:**

_La habilidad moderna no consiste  
en esconder la emoción,_

_Si no en afectarla_

_(Chesterton)_

_Ligero como una libélula,_

_Vacío como una pompa de jabón._

_(Zweig)_

Cómo la última hoja que cae desde el árbol mas seco, cayó esa última lágrima que lloraría por ti.

Hace exactamente 4 semanas que me dejaste, desde ese día mi mundo se vino abajo, yo creía que me amabas, tanto como creía que yo te amaba, pero, de un día para otro ya no soy nadie, y tú para mí tampoco.

Fui simplemente un mas. Se te daba fama de mujeriego, pero no, yo, la inconsciente tenia que meterme donde nadie me llamo, entre ustedes, los mejores, los que todos quieren y "alaban", si, Los populares.

Siempre desee poder ser una de **ese** grupo, pero, cuando lo logre, desee nunca haber entrado, ahí dentro habían muchos problemas, secretos y verdades que nadie quería saber, donde todos deseaban estar fuera, como, la venta de Spice* dentro de esto, era entre 4 alumnos, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya y Irina, la promiscuidad exagerada dentro de esta era, simplemente, de-ma-si-a-da, y yo, yo estaba parada sin hacer nada, me ofrecían de todo, y cuando digo de todo es, DE TODO, sexo, drogas, alcohol, lo mas extraño que había visto en toda mi vida, pero eso, se le podía llamar "SIMPLE FIESTA DE ADOLESCENTES", por eso, antes nunca iba a esas fiestas, yo no era mucho de salir, pero, en una fiesta así, rompiste conmigo, en plenas vacaciones, a 1 mes antes de entrar a la escuela, nunca he dicho que soy la madre Teresa y yo no he dicho que tampoco he fumado o tomado, de hecho, yo fumo y tomo, he probado una sola vez la droga y quede.. Puff, mejor no digo nada.

Por eso decidí no llorar mas por ti, seguir mi camino, será como si nada hubiera pasado, yo seguiré trabajando en el periódico, ignorando todas las burlas, que ya me imaginaba que me harían.

Y aquí estoy, 8 horas de mi primer día de clases, justo cuando vamos a entrar, y no poder disfrutar mis vacaciones, lo decido ahora, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por que Charlie estaba cansado de escucharme llorar?, no, el casi no estaba en la casa, ¿Por qué, Renee no me dejaba tranquila con sus mails alarmantes como "Te iré a buscar a Forks, Isabella Marie Swan"?, no, nadie sabia que yo había tenido novio, bueno, nadie de mi familia, se dice que en Forks es imposible tener secretos, ESO, no es cierto.

Yo tuve en secreto de mis padres, esa relación, ¿Por qué?, por que Charlie, era el mejor amigo del padre de Jacob, y no quería, que por mi culpa, si llegaba a ocurrir lo que ocurrió, dejaran de ser amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y una chispa de emoción lleno todo mi cuerpo, al recordar que era el primer día de instituto, otra oportunidad de empezar de cero.

Pero al mismo tiempo, tener que arrastrar todo lo del año pasado, volver como una niña nueva, pero al menos tengo a Ángela.

De camino al instituto, estaba, literalmente, comiéndome las uñas, mientras mi Porsche, bueno, no les he contado que mi padre, Charlie Swan, es medico, en el único hospital de Forks, y siendo así, yo su única hija, me llevo todos los privilegios y por supuesto, el dinero, y... Bueno, es muy amigo del Doctor Cullen, el padre de los mas populares de todo el instituto, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, ellos están juntos, pero, juntos, juntos, o sea, Emmett con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice, creerán que eso es incesto con todas las letras, pero, no, todo son adoptados, Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos y Emmett y Alice, son hijos reales de el Doctor, pero han dicho que no son 4, sino 5 hijos, pero ellos nunca dijeron nada, como si tuvieran otro hermano y les diera vergüenza.

Al llegar al instituto, me estacione y dándome cuenta que era muy temprano, prendí un cigarrillo y me fui a unos matorrales a fumarlo. Después de terminarlo, todavía era muy temprano, que lata, pero luego veo un Volvo plateado, acercándose al aparcamiento, ¡WOW!, ese coche nunca lo había visto antes, y luego, se baja un chico que jamás en mi vida lo había visto, pero… ME PERDÍ LA MITAD DE MI VIDA, el chico era hermoso, tenía unos ojos verdes, esmeraldas, muy hermosos y un cabello cobrizo, ¡ay! estaba de muerte, me acerque y lo salude:

- Hola, ¿Eres nuevo?- trate de sonar amigable.

- Emm…, si, Edward- dijo estirando la mano para que lo saludara.

- Bella, ¿En que curso vas?

- En penúltimo, pero tengo que ir a buscar mi horario.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?, yo también voy en penúltimo y también tengo que ir a buscar mi horario-dije riéndome tontamente.

- Claro.

- Vamos, así te puedo mostrar la dirección y de camino, los lugares que alcancemos.

- Claro

Vaya, el chico, era muy tímido y tierno, se veía caballero y muy, pero muy apuesto.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección, pedimos nuestros horarios

- ¿Hola, primer día?- no, si lleva años aquí, pregunto la señora que parecía ser nueva, ella no estaba el año pasado,

- Mmm...… si, soy Edward Cullen- ¡ESPEREN!, ¡¿EL LINDO ERA CULLEN?! ¡ENTONCES EL RUMOR ERA VERDAD!

- Ya- dijo la señora buscando entre los papeles- ¿Cullen, Cullen, Cullen?, ¡Cullen!- dijo sacando uno- toma.

- Gracias- dijo tomándolo.

- Eh, hola, soy Isabella Swan- busco el mío y me lo entrego.

Cuando ya salimos, estaba leyendo mi horario y Edward me hablo:

- ¿Swan?, ¿Tu padre es Charlie Swan?, muy buen doctor- pregunto Edward levantando una ceja.

- Si, y tu eres... ¿Cullen?

- Por desgracia- dijo regalándome una sonrisa de lo mas mona, tan linda, era torcida

- ¿Por qué, por desgracia?

- Por que se que aquí, mis hermanos tienen una fama de… ¿Populares?, pero mi padre es un muy buen tipo.

- Ah, si, eso.

- Si, eso.

- Bueno, y… ¿Crees que te juzgaran antes de conocerte?-dije levantando una ceja.

- Si, pero tu no lo hiciste.

- No, no lo hice, por que no sabía que eras Cullen, pero me da lo mismo, podemos llegar a ser grandes amigos- dije regalándole una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, no por que mis hermanos tengan un fama de… populares, tendrán que pararme con mis amistades- nos quedamos mirando como si fuéramos ovnis, observando cada parte de nuestra cara y luego sonó mi teléfono.

_**Ohhh, you got me hatin' on the club**_

_**'Cause you took my love**_

_**Oh you took my love**_

_**Now you got me like whoahhh**_

_**You got me hatin' on the club**_

_**'Cause you took my love**_

_**Why'd you have to take my love**_

_**Whoahh**_

Era hatin' on the club, de Rihanna, ese sonaba cuando era un mensaje, que extraño, de quien será a estas horas.

- Perdón, espérame un poco- dije levantando un dedo mientras sacaba mi blackberry, ¡¡ah!! Voy a matar a quien me envío el mensaje:

_**Mmm… **__**así que, ¿Yo te pateo y ya te estas buscando a otro?, que perra eres, no puedes dejar a los hombres tranquilos, deja de ser tan perra, siempre quieres dos, no dañes mas a las personas con sentimientos.**_

_**Jacob**_

En ese mismo instante sentí como las lagrimas caían por mi rostro, ¿Cómo podía decirme eso?, yo lo amaba.

- Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?

No me había dado cuenta que todavía seguía ahí, y con rostro de preocupación.

- Nada, solo… se murió mi abuela- era muy mala mentirosa, ojala que no lo note.

- Mmm…- dudó- bueno, te voy a decir que creo, pero en realidad, te conozco hace… 10 minutos y ya se una cosa de ti, NO SABES MENTIR- dijo haciéndome reír

- ¿Tan notorio es?- pregunte limpiándome los restos de lagrimas

- Si- dijo limpiándome una lágrima que no sabia que tenia, cuando me toco, sentí como si me electrocutaran, las corrientes eléctricas eran muy… notorias.

- Perdón, es el nuevo suéter que me compro Alice, me lo compro ayer

- ¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo sobre tu familia?

- Ya lo estas haciendo, pero no- dijo mientras comenzábamos caminar hacia el aparcamiento.

- ¿Es verdad que tu hermana, la pequeña, es compradora compulsiva?

- Si, eso te lo doy por seguro, tanto como que Rosalie es… esbelta

- Mmm…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

- Déjame ver- dijo viendo su horario- Lengua ¿y tu?

- Déjame ver- dije haciendo lo mismo- Lengua, también.

- Que bien- dijo mostrando una sonrisa hermosa.

- Si, cómo es principio de año, sentemos juntos, así te puedo enseñar a los "NIÑOS" del salón.

- Sabes, eres muy dulce, Bella, si, me encantaría- les juro que por un momento pensé que iba a decir que no.

- Gracias- dijo sonrojándome.

Seguimos caminando y le mostré donde estaba el salón, nos sentamos al final, y todos nos miraron, preguntándose: "¿Quién es el bombom?, ¿Es nuevo?, La Swan ya esta con el, que perra"

- ¿WTF?- dije sacándole un dedo no muy bonito al dueño de ese comentario.

- ¡Eh, Bella!- ¡Ajj! Mike, la mosca, Newton, siempre tan… insistente.

- Hola, Mike, te presento a Edward, Edward, Mike-dije señalando a Edward.

- Ah, Hola- dijo Mike muy frío

- Si, Hola- dijo Edward, tomándome la mano, no me molesta, pero, ¿WHAT?, Mike también miro nuestras manos entrelazadas:

- _Perra-_ susurro y se fue, creo que Edward no lo noto.

- Emm…, no es que me moleste, pero, ¿Por qué me tomaste la mano?

- Por que, tenías los ojos rojos, y las lágrimas ya atentaban con salir, te juro que no te quiero ver llorar, y también, por eso me lleve mal con Newton, te miraba como si te fuera a comer con los ojos, y… era para darte apoyo.

- Gracias, creo… que en el almuerzo tendremos una charla.

- ¿Enserio?

- Tengo que explicarte unas cosas.

- ¿Tienes novio?

- No, jaajaja, no es eso- ¿Por qué tan preocupado?

- Solo… es que…. tú sabes… si me viera entrelazando mi mano con la tuya, me mataría.

- De hecho, de eso quiero hablar, ¿Qué clase tienes después?

- Español, Música y al final Biología, ¡ah! y Gimnasia.

- Yo… también, creo que este año tendremos los mismos compañeros en todo, mira, ahora te explico todo, ¿Ya?

- Ya- luego abraso, ¡ay!, creo que me ena… more.

- Y ¿Por qué va eso?

- No te sientas sola, me tienes a mi, si es que no me consideras un completo extraño acosados- puso un puchero.

- Nooo, por supuesto que no- al ver nuestra posición, se acerco su hermana, Alice, creo, ¡AY!, cierra los ojos, que no te duela el golpe, pero en vez de eso, sentí como unos pequeños brazos se ponían a mí alrededor, abrí un ojo y veo un duende.

- Hola, soy Alice, creo que ya conoces a mi hermanitooo, que sale tan apurado de la casa, ¿A que se debe?- le pregunto a Edward.

- Emm… tú sabes, mama, pelea, ayer de Jasper y Emmett, maldita lucha libre.

- Mira, es que, tu sabes, que Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y yo, somos hermanos ¿No?

- ¿Quién no?- pregunte riéndome.

- Bueno, a Jasper, Emmett y un poco Edward, les gustan la lucha libre y ayer, Emmett, trató de hacer un técnica con Jasper, pero Edward, se interfirió, y eso, mi madre lo vio, justo cuando este chiquillo- dijo tomándole el brazo- tomo a Emmett, y lo lanzo lejos, Jasper no podía respirar el pobrecito, estaba tirado en el piso cuando lo vi.

- ¿Tomaste a Emmett?, o sea, el chico, ese musculoso, cosa que no creo que quiera que le diga por su nombre…

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Alice levantando una ceja.

- Emm… ¿Por que les caigo mal?

- ¡Tu no nos caes mal, de hecho, ni siquiera te conocemos mucho!

- Si, seguro- dije desviando la vista.

- Y ¿Por qué tendríamos que odiarte?- pregunto Alice tapándome la vista

- Por lo de Jacob

- ¿Quién es Jacob?- pregunto Edward ¡HOLY SHIT!

- Después de explico  
- Bueno.

En ese momento entro el profesor de Lengua, era mi materia favorita, pero, el no me caía muy bien.

Luego de 30 minutos de clase, me llega un papel de Edward, lo mire interrogante y solo me sonrío.

Afuera el papel decía un gran _**"BESOS Y CARIÑOS DE EDWARD",**_ escrito por Alice.

_**Bella:**_

_**¿Qué tal?, ¿Tu, yo, Alice, hermanos?, tu sabes, almuerzo, Alice esta muy feliz de conocerte.**_

_**No te preocupes por ese Jacob (mueca), si va en la escuela, no dejare que se te acerque, ni que siquiera te toque un cabello, despreocúpate, xD.**_

_**Besitos y muchos abrazos (De Alice y míos) todavía nos quedan las demás clases para convencerte.**_

_**Edward y Alice **_

Y mas abajo:

_**Bella:**_

_**Soy Alice, no te atrevas a decir que no, ¿Quieres ir con Rose y conmigo al centro comercial mañana?, si tenemos dinero, hay que gastarlo y no en chuches, en ¡¡ROPA!! estoy casi segura que Edward te quiere, jijiij.**_

_**Nos vemos, Swan, cariños, más de Edward que de mí.**_

_**Alice.**_

Cuando termine de leerlo, mire a Edward y Alice, quien había decidido quedarse delante de nosotros y asentí, el me regalo una de esas sonrisas que tanto me encantaron y luego siento como alguien me quita el papel de las manos y luego Edward y Alice se tensaron, estaba apunto de protestar, pero miro y era el profesor.

- Que demo…

- Señorita Swan, papelitos en clase, de castigo, no se quedara ni nada, lo leeré ante la clase.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué no señorita Swan?, o mejor, podríamos discutirlo en mi oficina, unas largas horas- tenia tono de pretensión, por eso era que no me caía muy bien. En ese momento, Edward se para del asiento y enojado como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico.

- ¿Qué le ocurre… señor….?

- Cullen, Edward Cullen.

- Si eso, la misma pregunta.

- No debería, hacer esa proposición, es un tanto estupida- ¡VAMOS EDWARD!, pensaba en mis adentros.

- Lo siento, entonces, no me queda mas remedio que leerla- cuando empiece a hablar, sera mi fin.

- Primero, lo que dice adelante chicos dice:

"_**BESOS Y CARIÑOS DE EDWARD"**_, Que tierno- dijo con tono de burla.

_**Bella:**_

_**¿Qué tal?, ¿Tu, yo, Alice, hermanos?, tu sabes, almuerzo, Alice esta muy feliz de conocerte.**_

_**No te preocupes por ese Jacob (mueca), si va en la escuela, no dejare que se te acerque, ni que siquiera te toque un cabello, despreocúpate, xD.**_

_**Besitos y muchos abrazos (De Alice y míos) todavía nos quedan las demás clases para convencerte.**_

_**Edward y Alice **_

- Y mas abajo, cosa que encuentro esta carta tan… Cursi…:

_**Bella:**_

_**Soy Alice, no te atrevas a decir que no, ¿Quieres ir con Rose y conmigo al centro comercial mañana?, si tenemos dinero, hay que gastarlo y no en chuches, en ¡¡ROPA!! Estoy casi segura que Edward te quiere, jijiij.**_

_**Nos vemos, Swan, cariños, más de Edward que de mí.**_

_**Alice.**_

-Que tierno señor Cullen, y señorita Swan, no ha respondido, ¿Qué le iba a responder?

- No es de su incumbencia señor- dije, TONTA, TONTA, TONTA.

- ¿LO SIENTO?, ¿OI MAL?, Creo que vamos a tener que hablar si o si, en mi oficina como la ultima vez.

- No, lo creo, yo iba a responder que si.

- ¿A que cosa?, la casi proposición de amor del señor Cullen, o ir al centro comercial.

- Al centro comercial y lo otro, no es de su incumbencia.

- Bueno, tiene razón, ahora, por favor salga de mi clase, no quiero personas que no hagan nada aquí.

- Claro- dije mientras arreglaba mis cosas y sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

- Espérame- me susurro Edward cuando pase por su lado, me fije que también, no tenia nada en su pupitre, se paro y me tomo la mano para salir.

- ¿A dónde cree que va, señor Cullen?

- Yo le envíe eso a Bella, también es mi culpa- luego se paro Alice.

- Si, también yo le envíe eso a Bells.

- Bueno, salgan de mi clase ahora, no hagan más show.

Salimos y en cuanto estuvimos afuera me puse a llorar, Edward lo noto y puso mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras me abrazaba.

- No llores, no pasa nada- me acariciaba la cabeza.

- Es que no es eso, solo, la ultima vez que fui a su oficina, trato de obligarme a… tu… sabes, y yo no quise, me golpeo hasta que se aburrió y yo no podía hacer nada, estaba en shock.

- ¿QUE?, ES HIJO DE PE…

- Shhh- dije poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- no pasa nada, yo no pude decir nada, me quede callada.

- Pero, a ese tipo hay que… castrarlo, en todo sentido de la palabra.

- Si, tienes razón- luego siento como Alice me abraza por detrás.

- Tranquila, ya no ocurre nada.

- Si lo se, no se como voy a enfrentarlo cada clase.

- Con nosotros.

- Tienen razón, lo siento mucho Alice, yo... Pensé que yo a ustedes les caía mal.

- Bells, no pasa nada.

- Y ahora, quiero explicarte todo lo de Jacob- dije mirando a Edward.

- ¡EH! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER!

- Claro, mejor, vamos ahí- dije apuntando un banquito.

Les conté todo sobre Jacob, que lo encontré en pleno acto, en una fiesta con otra chica, cuando Edward escucho esto, se tenso y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

- Y esa fue mi decepción- justo tocaron para el descanso.

- Todavía tenemos 2 clases más y el almuerzo, ahora me toca español y luego música, igual que Edward y tú- dijo Alice.

- ¿Vamos?-pregunto Edward ofreciéndome su mano.

- Claro.

Las demás horas pasaron sin incidentes, con Edward hablábamos mucho en los recesos e iba a conocer a sus hermanos.

Por fin llego el almuerzo y con eso, los Cullen.


	2. ¿Novia?

**Sentimientos Equivocados:**

_Holaa!!!_

_Aquí estoy publicando el segundo cap. ojala tenga mas suerte que el anterior._

_Solo puso una persona Review, pero gracias!!_

_Ojala ahora pongas mas!!_

_Bueno aquí les dejo con el otro cap._

**Canción: Starlight - Muse**

_Quiero acordarme de todo, quiero saberlo todo._

_Y siempre que me encuentro como antes,_

_Triste como la vida y resignado a la sabiduría._

_(Papini)_

**¿Novia? :**

**Bella POV****:**

Las demás horas pasaron sin incidentes, con Edward hablábamos mucho en los recesos e iba a conocer a sus hermanos.

Por fin llego el almuerzo y con eso, los Cullen.

- Primero que todo- dijo Alice tomándome los hombros antes de entrar a la cafetería- No te sientas intimidada por nosotros, no mordemos.

- A menos que quieras-dijo Edward molestando- toma, mi teléfono, guarda tu numero.

- ¿Enserio?, yo quiero que me muerdas- dije, recibiéndole el teléfono y guardándolo en mi bolsillo, y luego siguiéndole el juego.

- Bueno- se acerco a mi cuello y me dio un pequeño mordisco y luego, otro y otro, para luego darme un beso en el cuello, por todas las partes que me había mordido, no podía aguantar la sorpresa, yo solo estaba bromeando, estaba riéndome mucho y Alice solo nos miraba mientras se reía, mucha gente que paso por ahí, nos miraba como extraños.

- ¿Y a estos que les pasa?, que no un amigo no puede morder a su amiga- pregunto Edward entrando a la cafetería, pero en cuando puso un pie dentro, Lauren/Perra/Zorra/Muchas cosas mas, se le abalanzo al cuello, no se porque sentí como si algo me carcomiera por dentro, CELOS, con todas las letras.

- Anda- dijo Alice empujándome hacía donde estaban ellos- a Edward nunca le han gustado esas chicas.

- Pero Alice… ¿Que ocurre si esta si?

- No creo, **somos** populares, ¿Lo recuerdas?, el ya la conoce.

Cuando me acerque vi como Lauren estaba casi restregando sus... bubis en la cara el pobre chico.

- Bueno, pero yo conozco muchos lugares donde ir, si quieres, hay… un closet, el auditorio- AJJ!! ESTA PERRA SE LE ESTA OFRECIENDO, LITERALMENTE.

- No, gracias, yo tengo novia- ¿WHAT?, a estado jugando conmigo toda la mañana, saben, que se joda, no va a tener dos detrás de el. Sentí como las lagrimas caían por mi cara, me habían roto el corazón dos veces en un año, no puedo abrir mi corazón tan rápidamente, fui una tonta al creer que un chico como el, tan amable, tan dulce, apuesto, podía estar solo.

- Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Alice.

- Nada, será mejor que me aleje de Edward, antes de que me hieran de nuevo- dije mientras salía de la cafetería.

Corrí hacía un lugar que siempre iba cuando me sentía como ahora, prendí un cigarrillo, sabía perfectamente que no me iba a ocurrir nada, ya había fumado aquí anteriormente, no quería estar mas ahí, tome mis cosas y me escabullí esta mi coche, quería irme, y sabía hacía donde.

**Edward POV:**

- Bueno, pero yo conozco muchos lugares donde ir, si quieres, hay… un closet, el auditorio- Gracias, Alice, por decirme quien era esta… suelta.

- No, gracias, yo tengo novia- mentí, luego sentí como alguien sollozaba detrás mío ¡HOLY SHIT, BELLA ME ESCUCHO!, me dí vuelta, pero lo único que vi fue a Alice mirándome como si tratara de entender, dejo de mirar se fue hacía la mesa de mis hermanos, me acerque yo también y me senté.  
- Alice, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Bella?  
- Dijo: "_Nada, será mejor que me aleje de Edward, antes de que me hieran de nuevo_", Edward ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Haber, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?, ¿Qué tiene que ver la Swan aquí?- pregunto Rosalie.

- Es que Bella me gusta y se fue así como nada, después que le respondiera a Lauren, que no gracias, por que tengo novia…. ¡MIERDA!- me pare de la mesa y corrí hacia la salida, que estaba al frente del aparcamiento, lo ultimo que vi fue a Bella, subiéndose a su coche mientras lloraba y salía de este de lugar.

- ¡DOBLE MIERDA!- dije, volví a la cafetería y me senté donde estaba antes.

- Alice ya nos explico todo, enserio, en tu primer día, te enamoraste de la chica equivocada, o… la chica que te ama y te escucho decir eso, y cosa que… creo que nunca mas te va a hablar- dijo Rosalie, que extraño, ella no es así, ahora estaría riéndose de Bella.

- Enserio, ¿Cómo dijiste que tenias novia?, sabemos que Lauren es una zorra, pero…. fuiste muy tierno hoy con Bells, ella creerá que solo estabas jugando con ella.

- Lo se, soy un... estupido.

- No, hermano, mas que eso, eres un…

- ¡EMMETT!- grito Rosalie- No eches más fuego a la hoguera.

- Lo siento hermanito es que enserio, ¿No se te ocurrió nada mas inteligente?

- No, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- Edward, tu no la quieres perder, note como se miraban cuando la mordiste, parecían novios de verdad.

- ¿La mordió?- pregunto Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

- Si, en el cuello, y creo que le gusto por que la cara que tenia era casi orgasmi…

- ¡ALICE!- grite

- Lo siento, pero es verdad.

- ¿Tienes su número?, por lo menos.

- Si, déjame buscar, ¡Shit!, Bella lo tiene.

- ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si… Tanya llama?

- No quite su nombre de la lista y dice Mi amor, ella me llama todos los días, es una…. Psicópata.

- ¿Y a que hora llama… generalmente?

- A… esta…hora.-dije mientras pensaba ¿Donde podría estar Bella?

- Tienes que hablar con Tanya- dijo Rosalie

- Si, tienes razón, Rose.

- Dile que no la amas….

- No, Rose, ella ya lo sabe, solo quiere otra oportunidad.

- Que no le daras nunca mas.

- No.

**Bella POV:****  
**Estaba en un prado que hace 3 años conocía, estaba fumando un cigarro de guinda, no me gustaban otros que no fueran de Chocolate, Menta o Guinda, era el tercero que me fumaba, nunca en mi vida había fumado tanto en menos de 1 hora, pero…. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la frase de Edward, _"No, gracias, yo tengo novia_", fue un maldito, como se le ocurrió jugar con mis sentimientos, tuve los sentimientos equivocados, pero… ¿Y si dijo eso para que Lauren lo dejara tranquilo? pensaba, luego comenzó a vibrar algo en mi bolsillo, lo saque y me encontré con un teléfono que nunca en mi vida había visto, ¡ERA EL DE EDWARD, ME LO HABÍA ENTREGADO PARA QUE GUARDARA MI NUMERO!, mire la pantalla y decía Mi amor…. Con que si tenía novia, no iba a responder, pero si iba a volver, para poder entregarle el teléfono a Alice, no voy a dejar de ser su amiga por que Edward jugó conmigo.

Tome mis cosas y fui hacía la casa Cullen, ya había estado ahí antes, en una que otra fiesta que había ido con Jacob.

Al llegar a la casa, que más bien parecía mansión, toque la puerta y me abrió Alice.

- ¡BELLA! ¿DÓNDE ESTUBISTE TODA LA TARDE?, MAS BIEN DICHO TODO EL DÍA.

- Alice, este… no me sentía muy bien, por eso me fui, pero, no vine a hablar de mi, toma- dije entregándole el teléfono de Edward- lo llamo su novia- dije mientras me daba vuelta e iba hacía mi coche.

- ¡ESPERA, BELLA!, ¿NO QUIERES QUEDARTE A CENAR? ASÍ TE PUEDO EXPLICAR ESTO!- dijo saliendo hacía el porche de la "casita".

- No, gracias Alice, no puedo, tengo que hacer, mañana hablamos, si quieres.

- Claro que quiero.

- Esta bien, adiós-dije agitando mi mano en modo de despedida, y en ese momento, vi como salía con Edward un chica de pelo rojo medio rubio y se despedía de el, con un beso en los labios ¡Ella era su novia! Cuando Edward noto que estaba ahí, corrió hacia mí, pero yo me subí rápidamente al coche.

- ¡BELLA, POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME!, ¡PERDONAME!

Puse mi coche en reversa y me fui de ahí mientras las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas.

- Tonta, tonta, masoquista, Bella, podrías haber esperado al instituto, mañana, pero, no, yo tenía que entregar el teléfono ahora.

Llegué a mi casa, y como siempre estaba vacía, solo mis mucamas, y mi perrito que extrañamente, cuando lo compre, el año pasado, lo llame "_Jake"._

- Jake, ven aquí, vamos a jugar- el chiwuawua se acerco y comenzó a lamer mi mano, justo en ese momento, sentí como mi teléfono sonaba, tome al perrito, y sin ni siquiera ver quien era, error, respondí

- Hola

-_ Bella, soy Edward, lo siento mucho_

- No tienes nada de que disculparte, no haz hecho nada malo, solo estoy un poco deprimida.

- _Bella, no te conozco mucho, pero lo que ocurrió…._

_-_ No ocurrió nada, solo, no me sentía muy bien.

_- Bella, a mi no me engañas._

- No, Edward, pero tu si- dicho eso, corte la llamada y me tire en mi cama a llorar, así hasta que me quede profundamente dormida y esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen.

El sueño era un tanto confuso, estábamos los dos discutiendo sobre algo, y luego, estábamos en una fiesta y se pone a llover, el me toma por la cintura, impidiendo que me cayera y yo lo abofeteaba, por que estaba borracha, era muy extraño el sueño.  
Y desde ese momento, decidí, por nuestro bien, ignorar a Edward, todo lo que mi fuerza de voluntad logre.

**Edward POV:**

Esto estaba muy mal, llame a Tanya para que dejáramos las cosas claras, y justo viene Bella, la llamo y no quiere hablar conmigo, soy un tonto, tonto, y masoquista.

No me puede gustar Bella, no después de lo que le hicieron, por cierto muy… cruel.

- Edward, tienes que hablar con Bella, se siente muy mal- dijo Alice.

- ¿Hablaste con ella?

- Si, la acabo de llamar y le dije si iba mañana y dijo que no.

- Esto esta…. ¡MUY MAL!

- No, Edward, esto apesta es muy ¿WTF?, ¿Por qué ella?, hoy nos abrió su corazón contándonos lo ocurrido y…. luego esa perra de Lauren lo arruina todo, o sea, TODO y Tanya, te advertí que ella no se iba a quedar así como así cuando le dijiste Bella hoy en la tarde.

Antes de que contestara comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Alice.

- ¿Alo?- dijo ella, puso cara de sorpresa y hizo una seña para que me callara, y puso el altavoz.

- Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me siento horrible, soy una… PERRA, con todas las letras, P-E-R-R-A- ¿Por qué decía eso?

- ¿Por que dices eso, Bells?

- Llame a Jacob, desde que terminamos, no ha dejado de… perseguirme, le pregunte por que lo hacía y el…. el…. Me obligo…..- luego se escucho como del otro lado Bella lloraba descontroladamente- y… yo…. la muy… no encuentro la palabra… yo…

- ¿Tu?

- Cedí, pero… no quería, es que fue un impulso- luego se escucho como volvía a llorar desenfrenadamente.

- Bells, no entiendo- ¿Qué trataba de decir con "YO CEDÍ"?

- Es que… Jacob… se me…. abalanzo…. y…. lo… hicimos… pero… yo… no…. quería….

- Bells, ahora no me vas a parar, voy hacia ya.

- ¿Sabes donde vivo?

- Si, nos vemos en 5 minutos.

- Esta bien, pero, no le digas a… Edward, no quiero que se preocupe, no quiero tener que explicarle nada, si ni siquiera me da la cara para hablar con el.

- Esta bien- Alice me lanzó un miraba rápida y colgó.

- Ese chucho…

- Edward, escuchaste a Bella, no hagas nada, haces algo y te juro que te castro.

- No, al que hay que castrar es a ese Jacob.

- Lo conozco, fue novio un tiempo de… Rosalie, suena extraño, pero… fue ese tiempo que Emmett y Rose se enojaron.

- Fueron…. ¿Horas?

- 10 Horas, y fueron las peores de la vida de los dos.

- Lo se, dile a Bella, que la espero mañana en la escuela, si o si.

- Bueno, pero creo que me quedare a dormir a alla, voy a hacer mi maleta.

Ahh!!! esta muy buenoo!! este esta un poco mas corttoo que el otro, les pido perdón por no subir, soy nueva y esta semana tuve muchas pruebas y me la pase estudiandoo!!

Ojala que alguien mas se meta a leer este fanfic, pero no tengo intencion de cerrarlo.

Estella!! hasta la proxima actualización.

kisses!!

ahh!! vean la caida de K. Stewart, esta bien chistosa, pobre kiks, fue bien feo, pero yo me reí. jiji.


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA :

Chicoosss:

Mátenme, enserio, se como odian estas notas, es que super NO inspirada en esta historia, o sea, me explico, se que poner pero no como aplicarlo, cuando lo hago, sale todo mal!!!

Enserio, solo una semana mas, nada mas, enserio!!! les prometto que de aquí al otro Jueves tendrán un cap. nuevo de esta historia!!

Loos amo por soportarme!!!

Loos amo!!!

ESSTEELAA!!!

(N/A: Cualquier idea, estoy a abierta a sugerecias, dejenme un review o un PM y lisstto!!


	4. nota autooraa :'

Chicoss:

Les quiero informar que hasta que no tenga notasmejores, no podre actualizar, me apena mucho, enserioo

loos ammoo!! enseriooo, muuchooo

perdón ess que tuve un parr dee problemitas con mis examenes, enserio les pidoo su paciencia, enserrioo, llosss amooo conn todo mi corazón

llornado, literalmente, me despido hasta nuevo aviso, igual tratare de actualizar, alguna vez, una cada 2 o 3 semanas, y en sentimientos equivocados, voy a actualizar mañana, o pasado.

Loss aaamoooo

Steelaaa


	5. Explicaciones y aclaraciones

**Explicaciones y Aclaraciones:**

**Antes que todo, cambie**** el summary!**

Holaaa, como les puse un aviso, que bueno, no había dado señales de vida hace mil, ahora les voy a aclarar una cosa, yo voy a actualizar cada una semana y media o dos semanas, enserio, los entiendo, se que es desesperado esperar mil años por una historia, tengo una que no actualizan hace… como tres o cuatro meses, es… aburrido.

Enserriioo

Muchhooss sorrys!! Para ustedes!!

Bsss

Nos leemos abajo

Estella

Aclaración: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer!! (Alábenla) y menos Emmett (Baba)

**Canción: Teenagers – Hayley Williams (De Jennifer's body)**

**Alice POV:  
**¡Voy a matar a Jacob, se merece morir! Por favor alguien me diga que no es cierto que ese Jacob, obligó a mi amiga, no, mejor amiga deprimida a hacerlo con el.

¡POR FAVOR!

En cuanto llegue a la casa de Bella, me lance fuera del coche, corrí hacía la puerta y sin importarme, abrí la puerta, y corrí hacia su habitación, corrí por millones de pasillos antes de llegar, nunca antes había entrado a su habitación, fue solo un impulso, abrí una de las dos puertas que estaban al final de ese pasillo. Ahí estaba, tirada en su cama con un sostén y unas bragas, hecha un ovillo y llorando descontroladamente.

- ¡BELLA!- corrí hacia ella y me puse a llorar con ella mientras la abrazaba.

- Bella, no llores, esta bien, por favor, todo va a pasar.

- No, no va a pasar.

- Bella… Eso no es verdad, enserio, todo estará mejor.

- ¡¿COMO, ALICE, COMO?!

- Con mi ayuda, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

- Alice, eres muy buena amiga, no te merezco.

- Eso no es verdad, Bella, es al revés, enserio, pase lo que pase, yo serré tu amiga, para siempre.

- ¿Enserio, Alice?- dijo Bella abrazándome.

- Si, confía en mi.

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Si, que ocurre?

- ¿Le dijiste a Edward que venias hacía acá?- Ah, mierda, Bella, ¿Tienes superpoderes?

- Mm…

- Alice…

- No, le dije que iba a salir, pero estaba haciendo los deberes, no me tomo atención.

- ¿Alice?

- Mm…

- ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir?- Bella, cuando aprenderás.

- Bella, yo no pretendía irme, de hecho, me estaba auto-invitando a quedarme, Jajajajaja- dije mientras me ponía a reír.

- Jajajajaja, Alice, no me importa, de hecho, yo me quedo sola la mayoría del tiempo, Charlie nunca esta, es como tener la casa para mi sola.

- Genial, tenemos que hacer una fiesta.

- ¿Hoy?

- Mm… no lo se…

- Okey, tu llama a todos, yo mandaré a Rosita a comprar cerveza, vodka, ron, tequila, whisky, ¿Qué mas?

- Mm…. no lo se.

- Bueno, con eso esta, tengo mucha comida en mi casa.

- ¿Segura?

- SIP, hay mucha comida.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero si que quieres que la fiesta sea hoy.

- SIP, enserio, no tengo ningún problema, solo, no lo invites.

- ¿A quien?, ¿A Edward o Jacob?

- Mm... a Jacob, necesito hablar con Edward- dijo poniendo cara de dolor.

- Mm… Claro…

- Alice, tengo una idea, y no me puedes decir que no.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mm… dile que todos se pueden quedar a dormir, en mi casa hay como… uh… 20 habitaciones, no se por que pero… quiero que hagan eso.

- ¡Claro, llamare a Rose para que venga y nos ayude con todo!- ¿Quedarse a dormir?, buena idea, será mejor que Edward hable con ella.

- Alice…

- Por si acaso, mis padres no estarán en… mucho tiempo, quédate, si quieres obviamente, no me gusta estar sola.

- Bella… Me encantaría- dije saltando, corrí y la abrace.

- Y algún día me contaras como fue que te emparejaste con Jasper por que…

- SIP, fue extraño, o sea, podemos estar horas mirándonos y no nos aburrimos.

- Que… hermoso.

- SIP, Yap, voy a decirle a… ¿Rosita?

- SIP, ella siempre me compra todo, una vez fue y me compro unos condones, bueno, era una broma, pero ella no entendió.

- Jajajajajaja, recuerdo que una vez Emmett le dijo a Rosalie que fuera a comprar ella unos condones y cuando solo tenían 15, y se lo vendieron, Rose flirteó con el

y se los vendió.

- Jajajajajaja, entonces este pueblo no es tan "santo" como creí todos estos años.

- No, si no lo sabias, te perdiste la mitad de tu vida.

- Si, me la perdí. Ya basta de conversaciones, vamos a preparar todo- dijo sonriendo.

- Yupii!

**Edward POV:**

Estaba sentado en mi piano, tocando algo para poder relajarme cuando escucho mi MALDITO/TRAICIONER/SUPERHIPERNUEVO, celular.

- Edward, soy Alice, Bella esta mejor y por favor, estamos haciendo una fiesta, idea de Bella, ven.

- Claro que iré- dijo parándome de un salto del asiento del piano.

- Necesitas hablar con ella.

- Lo se.

- Recuerda, solo tienes hoy para disculparte, si no quiere, no puedo hacer nada mas, ni tu.

- Lo se, también Alice.

Con eso corte, se perfectamente que Alice me conoce mucho y sabe lo mucho que soy capaz de ponerme de rodillas para que Bella me perdone.

Y si es necesario, lo haría.

**Bella POV:**

Alice, Alice, Alice. Nunca me había sentido tan bien con una persona que conozco hace un par de horas, nunca fui muy sociable que digamos, solo cuando se me pasan las copas, me "suelto" y eso lo se por que asi fue como conocí a Jacob.

_Flash Back_

_-__ Bella- escuche una voz a mi lado, esa voz era entre suave y aterciopelada._

_- Mierda- dije sentándome de golpe y sintiendo lo que la resaca siempre lograba en mi- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunte a un chico con la piel cobriza._

_- Yo, soy Jacob y este es el living de tu casa, aunque, no lo parece- después voltee y mire, tenia razón, mi living siempre estaba prolijo, gracias a Rosita y mis demás amas de llaves, pero no, esto era MUY, PERO MUY, diferente a mi living, era un ¿Basural?, no, creo que era mas que eso. Habían unas ¿100 botellas?, no mas, botellas de vodka, y no se que mierda mas tiradas en el piso, gente por montones, creo que había hasta en el baño._

_- Mm…- dije mientras analizaba su nombre, ¡JACOB!, el chico con que hable hasta por los codos la noche anterior, creo que nos dijimos cosas que las chicas prefieren no saber sobre los chicos y viceversa- Mm… ya te recuerdo, anoche hable hasta por los codos contigo- dije sonrojándome._

_- Mm… de hecho, yo también y es muy tierno- luego levante la vista y me perdí en esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan… ¿Amigables?_

_- Bueno- dijo levantándose- creo que me voy._

_- Si quieres te puedes quedar a desayunar- dije._

_- Me encantaría- dijo y con eso, tomo mi mano y fuimos hacia la cocina_

_Desde ese día fuimos muy bueno amigos y luego pasamos a ser novios._

_Fin Flash Back_

Pero el punto no era que mi casa quedara igual que esa vez, pero, da lo mismo.

**x**X**x**

- ¡ALICE!- Grite al darme cuenta de lo que me pondría.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo con esa cara perrito. Arrgg! Por que lo hace.  
- ¿Cómo voy a ponerme esto?, son… solo trocitos de tela.

- Estaban en tu closet..

- Allie, lo se, hay muchas cosas en mi closet que jamás de los jamases me he puesto ni me lo pondré.

- Lo harás.

- NO

- SI

- NO

- SI

- SNOO

- JAJAJAJ, SI

- Arrggg, Ok, si.

- Yuupii

Bueno, solo faltan una hora para el momento crucial, tratare de… evitar a Edward, a toda costa, si eso implica meterme a una caja y morirme por falta de aire lo que dure la fiesta, lo haré.

*************************************************************

Por finn doy señales!! Es que lo que ocurre, hay no quieren saber, el punto es que ya puse la fecha de actualizacion, semana y media a dos.

No cambiare por que me trae muchos problemas después.

Lloosss amooo!!

XOXO

eeesssteeelaaa


End file.
